For example, as for an acoustic wave filter, a bulk acoustic wave filter such as a film bulk acoustic resonator (FBAR) filter and an SMR (solidly mounted resonator) type film bulk acoustic resonator filter (hereinafter called also SMR type acoustic wave filter), a surface acoustic wave filter such as a SAW (surface acoustic wave) filter and the like, are provided.
And, as a technique for forming multiple bulk acoustic wave filters over the same chip, a structure and a manufacturing method of a duplexer using FBAR are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-268644 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-268645 (Patent Document 2).